


Music

by Create



Category: Numb3rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create/pseuds/Create
Summary: The only thing which Charlie can never be better in





	Music

When Don and Charlie were both young, their mother wanted them to learn how to play the piano. The young Don Eppes was at first interested what the piano was exactly and by time, liked to play and to learn new music. He enjoyed to play and it made his mother happy, so he continued as every child who wants to please their mother.

As time went by, his younger brother Charlie was born. The attention he got till this point from his parents got divided between those two little curly children and so he started to find new friends in the soldiers which his father bought once. Although he liked to play with his little fellows, he still loved to play the piano.

When Don was eight years old and his brother Charlie three, Don suddenly realized for the first time that Charlie was not that normal after all. He did his maths homework. Don liked that. I mean who does not like to have a younger brother who makes your maths homework without any mistakes? Don liked it. But after some time, his parents found that out and said that Charlie is a prodigy and needs special treatment. 

This was the point, when Don knew that he would never be better as his brother. Maybe he did not knew exactly at this time what that would mean for him in the future, but he realized that he would not be the only one in the family who could do a thing, like in his case baseball or playing the piano very good.

Their mother Margret thought that it would be good for their children to learn from a music teacher, Ms. Pitrie, how to play the piano. Her teacher said after the first lesson that Don was really good and should continue playing but Charlie is a real genius. Charlie who stood nearby was as always pleased to her that, although he did not really know why this was so special. Don knew since this moment that he could study as hard as he wanted to, but he would never beat his brother in playing the piano.

Luckily Don was in sports better then Charlie and so was he the genius in playing Baseball until Charlie did his math thing with his playing. Don really loved Charlie since the beginning, but why had he always to be better in things that Don already did and loved to do? Why couldn’t he be bad in one thing? 

Charlie was always the one who got the most attention. Alan and his wife tried to be for both children always their and tried to give them the best things they could give. But for the young Don Eppes, Charlie was always the one who was more important for other people. 

Despite all the times where Charlie was preferred, Don always loved his little brother. He was there for him when he cut his palm for the first time. He was about two years old and tried to make a paper plane and cried a lot because he never cut himself before and was therefor really shocked. Don saw this, lifted him up and got to the bathroom to give Charlie on of his favorite dinosaur patches.   
He helped him through High School and got beaten up for it from some other students. He never told that anybody and nobody found it out. He always tried to find friends for him, which has never stopped till today because Charlie still has some difficulties with finding friends.  
Whenever Charlie needs a thing, Don is always there for him.

The only thing, in which Charlie can never be better than him is still music. He plays it technically right but without getting all the emotions into it. This is the reason why Don steals himself every now and then some time at the Craftsman and plays piano. One of his secrets nobody ever found out. Whenever he needs time for himself and tries to relax is he sitting in front of a piano and tries to compose a little bit.

Since Don and Robin are together, he discovered that Robin also owns a piano. This is where she finds Don often in front of, without that he realizes is. Like today, she enjoys listening to his soft and skillful playing and looks at the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check this beautiful song by Yiruma out. I've imagined that Don is playing it at the end of the story. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG9KSWYg-Jc


End file.
